


Turn-U-Out

by badvibrations



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, In Public, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: While on a mission with Eggsy, things take a sudden turn.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader, Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Turn-U-Out

You had been duped into accompanying Eggsy on a mission. In any other instance, you would say that you are thrilled to be out in the field after spending all of your time at Kingsman sat in a lab, working on new tech. However, you were assigned to act as Eggsy’s girlfriend in an effort to infiltrate a possible terror organization. Try as you did, you were unable to talk your way out of the mission, and were shipped off the following day.

Eggsy had been gentlemanly, which was exactly as you had expected. Your problem was the fact that you had developed feelings towards Eggsy in recent months as you got to know him better. Trying to convince yourself it was simply desire and lust coursing through you, having not been with anyone since starting at Kingsman, you ignored the feelings and tried to keep a reasonable distance from Eggsy. Now, being forced to share a hotel room with him, and play a couple would test your limits.

Try to make it believable. Don’t blow your cover.

Merlin’s words echo through your mind as you slowly eat your meal in the restaurant. Eggsy is on your left, while you are sat across from Francis and Marie, a couple that was at the center of the suspected terror cell. You glance around the establishment, taking in your surroundings as you have never been in such a lavish situation before.

“Have I told you how lovely you look tonight, darling?” Eggsy’s voice disrupts your peaceful thoughts, and you can feel a tightening in your stomach as he speaks to you. Forcing a smile onto your lips, you turn to him, staring into his eyes behind the thick framed glasses.

“Only a dozen times, my love,” you reply. “But I never tire of hearing it.” Your tone nauseates even yourself, and you know from the smirk that plays at Eggsy’s lips, he knows how hard it is for you to speak so sweetly.

“Can’t help it,” he says. “Luckiest guy in the world, I am.”

“Alright, Yoda,” you grumble, looking away from him and back to your food. Eggsy chuckles softly and you both continue to eat, Eggsy chatting idly to Francis about his business.

From your secluded corner booth, you can see a small dance floor near the pianist where several couples have begun dancing. You smile to yourself at the sweet looks the couples share, before you feel Eggsy’s hand set heavily on your thigh. Your heart leaps into your throat and you tense under his touch, glancing to him as you try hard to keep your glare hidden.

Eggsy is not looking at you, still nodding along with whatever Francis is saying; you have to bite your tongue to keep from snapping at him, and blowing your cover. While you look down at your food, you can feel Eggsy’s hand pushing your skirt higher up your leg, fingers tracing along your inner thigh. You drop one of your hands to your lap, placing it on top of his to stop his movement. This time, when you look into his eyes, he peers back one one of his signature smirks on his lips.

“Everything alright?” he asks. He is taunting you, knowing that you are smart enough to not break from your character to expose the mission. However, there is something else in his eyes, as if he knows something that you do not; you lean in closer to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek so you can whisper in his ear.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” you whisper. “But this is vastly inappropriate.”

“Aw, love,” he responds, quietly. “If you want me to stop, just say so. But a little birdie told me that this is the kind of stuff that gets you goin’.”

“What…” you trail off, feeling your face flush as you realize what he means. “Roxy told you.” Eggsy pulls back from you with a wink and a squeeze of your thigh, not bothering to move his hand from your lap as he continues to eat.

A few days prior to leaving for your mission, you had confided in Roxy about your feelings for Eggsy. On top of that, you had consumed a few alcoholic beverages – against your better judgement – and revealed some other feelings you had been keeping secret. Namely, a few of the kinks you had, especially when they involved Eggsy.

You think for a moment, making a mental note to possibly fight Roxy when you return home; once you settle on that thought, you try to assess your current situation, which involves Eggsy’s hand creeping higher up your thigh with each passing second. Instinctively, you spread your thighs to allow his hand further access, and you hear him chuckle quietly at your side. As soon as his fingers brush across the fabric of your panties, you feel a small chill travel through your body.

You relent, because you would be lying if you said you did not enjoy what Eggsy is already doing to you. Even though the thought is truly embarrassing to you, if Roxy had indeed revealed all of your secrets to Eggsy, then you know you are in for quite a treat. Eggsy lets his fingertips brush over your panties, up and down for a few moments, until you press your hips forward, your body craving more than something so simple. Instead of complying with your silent request, Eggsy leans towards your ear once again.

“Go take those off first,” he says, tracing his finger across your panties one last time. “Come back and give ‘em to me so I know that you’re a good girl. Then I’ll give you want you’re after, yeah?” You tense, your head reeling as you try to cope with the way Eggsy speaks to you. When he squeezes your thigh, bringing his voice back into focus, he whispers, “Do as Daddy says, love.”

You do not immediately move, unsure if your legs would be able to support your steps as you are certain they have been reduced to jelly. You swallow hard, trying to steady your breathing when Eggsy leans away from you. After a moment, you set your fork down, and peer up at the other occupants of the booth with a forced smile.

“Darling,” you say. “Will you let me out, please?” Eggsy grins widely, and nods his head, sliding out of the booth to allow you to exit. You steal a quick kiss on his cheek as you go by, keeping your head down so you can walk directly to the bathroom.

Locking yourself into one of the stalls, you lean against the cool wall, letting the feeling wash over your already hot body. You begin to think about your situation, but you shake the thoughts from your head, knowing that if you overthink it, you will end up regretting your decision. You slip your panties down your thighs, and off of your feet, stuffing them into your small clutch before you move to exit the bathroom once again.

You walk hurriedly to the table, and Eggsy spies you before you get there, a smirk on his lips as he stands up to allow you back to your spot. Eggsy settles in beside you, placing his hand on your lap with his open palm facing upward. Immediately, you recall his request, so keeping your hands out of sight, you pull your underwear from your clutch and place them into Eggsy’s hand, watching him quickly stuff them into the pocket of his jacket.

His hand is back on you in an instant, grabbing your thigh and draping it over his own leg so he can have full access to you. While he does this, he focuses on a conversation with Francis, acting as though he has not a care in the world. His fingers come in contact with your folds, tracing through them to gather up the wetness that has already begun to form.

When his finger suddenly brushes over your clit, a quick jolt hits you, and you struggle to keep from moving to give yourself away. Instead, you edge your hips towards his hand, a silent plea for him not to tease you and to get on with it; Eggsy roughly pinches your thigh in response, earning a small surprised gasp from you.

Discreetly, you drop your hand into your lap, taking hold of Eggsy’s wrist so you can guide him back toward where you need him most. This time, he relents with a quiet chuckle, rubbing small, slow circles on your clit. You try to focus on the conversation at the table, but you are already aching for more from Eggsy; not having been touched by anyone in some time, your desire has become excruciating, and Eggsy’s teasing was exacerbating matters.

Across the table, Francis begins speaking to Marie but you are unsure of what they are saying. Weather or not they were speaking in their native tongue, you were not certain, already too blissed out to understand fully. They move from the booth before you realize what is happening, and you spot Francis give Eggsy a quick wink before the couple abandon you to make their way to dance.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” you breathe, resting back against the booth once you are completely alone. He only chuckles in response, and begins to move his fingers in quicker, tighter circles. “Did you say something to them while I was gone?” you ask, quietly.

“Oh, please,” he laughs. “They could tell what I was doin’ to you; you ain’t exactly discreet.” You look to your lap, watching his hand rubbing you meticulously. “Rox said you liked bein’ naughty in public,” Eggsy says. “You’re fuckin’ dripping, aren’t you, love?

“Mmhmm,” you hum, nodding your head, but not taking your eyes off of his hand.

“Let’s see, then,” he mutters, delving his fingers into your entrance. With a gasp, you grab onto Eggsy’s arm, fingers tightly clutching the fabric of his suit. He brings his free hand beneath the table, grasping your knee to pull your legs apart wider and allow for better movement. “Listen,” he whispers, pumping his fingers into you. “You have a sloppy little cunt. Did I do that to you? C’mon, babe, you can tell daddy.”

“God,” you whimper, louder than you intend. “Yes, daddy, it’s all for you.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathes out with a chuckle. “Didn’t expect that to make my fuckin’ cock twitch, but that sounds so good on your tongue.” He begins to thrust his fingers into your quickly, each violent push causing a wet sound that is music to your ears, getting you to groan out loud, and drop your head back against the booth. “Look at you, putting your little cunt on display for me,” he mutters, the hand on your knee squeezing tighter to hold you still. “Such a filthy girl, lettin’ me play with you. D’you realize anyone could see you humpin’ my hand like this?”

“Fuck, daddy, I love it. Don’t stop, please.”

“Wish I could get under this table,” he mutters, pressing his lips to your ear, while he works his thumb over your clit. “Get my face buried between those thighs, eat you so good, I’d have you screamin’ for your daddy in this fuckin’ restaurant.” You moan, and you are certain if you keep it up, someone will hear you; instead you bite your lip to silence yourself, but Eggsy lets go of your knee to cup your chin. “No, no,” he whispers, using his thumb to pull your lip from between your teeth. “I wanna hear you.” You are so overcome with desire at that moment, you part your lips and stick your tongue out partially, hoping that Eggsy takes the hint. “Fuckin’ hell,” he chuckles. “Forgot about that one.”

“Please, daddy,” you beg.

Eggsy chuckles, slipping two fingers into your mouth, which you quickly begin to swirl your tongue around. He watches you with hungry eyes, so distracted that he stops fingering you, giving his full attention to your mouth. You suck on his fingers, looking up at him from under your lashes to gauge his reaction; a wide smirk spreads across his lips.

“I wondered what it meant to have a hand kink,” he whispers. “You got my cock so hard right now, love. Wish I could get it in your mouth.” You close your teeth lightly as you begin to pull his fingers out of your lips; Eggsy’s mouth opens partially, a small groan resonating from his throat as he watches your mouth. “Mmm, ya’know,” he begins, the fingers that are buried inside of you starting their motions again, this time much slower. “Maybe I shouldn’t get you off. I could just finger you ‘til you’re almost there and then stop…you’d have to ride back, dripping down your thighs, fuckin’ desperate for me.”

“Please, daddy. Let me come.”

“Beg harder,” he rasps.

“Please, I need to come. It’s been so long, and I’m so close. Eggsy, please.”

“Eggsy?” His motions slow, but you immediately shake your head, gasping as you try to correct what you said. Your hand desperately grabs for his suit, trying to keep him close to you as he retracts his hand from between your thighs.

“Daddy,” you say, quickly. “I’m sorry, daddy. Please don’t stop. I’m close. I need to come.”

“I’m sure you do,” he replies, leaning forward to kiss you on the lips quickly. He pries your hand away from his suit, and raises his other hand to his lips so he can suck the taste of you from them. Your body is on fire, so unbearably close to climax as he pulls his fingers from his mouth. “Delicious,” he mutters, straightening in his seat and resuming his meal. You stare at him in shock, waiting for him to laugh it off and resume pleasuring you, but he simply looks to you with another cheeky grin.

“Why did you stop?”

“You can wait ‘til we get back to the room,” he whispers. “Now, fix your dress.”

“But–”

“Don’t worry, love,” he says. “It’ll be worth the wait.”


End file.
